Changing Numbers
by The Lady of the Willows
Summary: Alexander of Tirragen’s transformation from friend to traitor was gradual. This story explores the process and Alex’s perpetually changing perceptions of the world around him. As much as friendship is, he eventually finds that blood cannot be put aside.
1. Chapter One: History Speaks

**Changing Numbers **

Author's Note: This story is meant to explore a possible reason of why Alexander of Tirragen joined Duke Roger when Alexander was originally such an excellent friend of Prince Jon, Gary, Raoul, and Alanna. I, personally, believe in blood and friendship both deserves loyalty. Alexander had no blood shared with Duke Roger (to my knowledge), and Alexander was friends with his yearmates first. So… there must have been something… this is my version of a possibility.

**Chapter One: History Speaks**

Alexander of Tirragen enjoyed mathematics. That was why he had such skill in it, as most people try to become proficient in what they enjoy. Mathematics was a study of relationships through numbers. It used symbols, signs, and proofs. It was wonderfully precise, so he knew just what he would want to do. The mathematics of a situation were never beyond him. Therefore, when Duke Roger had proposed that Alex betray his dear friend, Prince Jon, Alex had balked at the idea and attempted to avoid the duke.

Closing his eyes at the memory, Alex could feel his irritation grow within. He tried to suppress it, because one who measures situations with numbers could not afford to be overly emotional. Duke Roger's knowing smile was disgusting. Alex shuddered slightly and continued down the hallway. The duke had suggested kindly, as though giving friendly advice, that Alex reconsider the matter over the next few weeks. Alex would rather have told someone. Unfortunately, if Alex told anyone that the king's adoring nephew coveted the throne… well, who would believe a young page over the word of the king's kinsman?

The young page grimaced and shook his head. It would be of no use to dwell on such things, for the time being. First, he would go to his room and begin his homework. It would be peaceful and provide a distraction from the duke.

Regrettably, the distraction was very short. Jon knocked on the door before opening it and informing Alex that Duke Roger wished to see the "talented young swordsman".

"I see," said Alex unhappily, though Jon attributed it to the fact that Alex had been interrupted while working on the math homework. After all, math was Alex's favorite subject.

"Do not keep my cousin waiting," chuckled Jon before leaving.

Why did Duke Roger want to see a relatively normal page? The question was quickly answered with a few theories, but theories were theories: unconfirmed. Alex's ideas mostly revolved around the idea that Duke Roger was going to restate his offer and see whether Alex had chosen to take up the offer. Or, mayhap, Duke Roger would reconsider his offer of letting Alex reconsider working for Duke Roger, and Duke Roger would attempt to accidentally murder Alex. Someone who wanted to kill his own uncle was not a person who would shy from spilling the blood of an ordinary person. Ah, well… Alex would soon know. He stepped lively to find the duke.

"Come in," ordered a voice after Alex had rapped at the old wooden door. When Duke Roger caught sight of Alex's face, the expression on the duke's face became craftily cheerful and altogether unpleasant. "Ah, welcome Alexander. You have answered my summons, I see. Close the door."

Alex closed the door behind him, but did not step forward.

"Come sit."

Although the two words were stated in a friendly manner, Alex knew that it was a command. He hesitated for a moment, and then complied. Defying this powerful man was a dangerous task.

"Good. I knew that you were smart enough not to resist. Some boys your age are foolish, always resisting everything." The duke paused. "You can speak frankly with me, young Tirragen."

"It shows independent thought," offered Alex.

"Stubbornness," snorted Duke Roger derisively. "You possess it, too."

"I am not foolish," pointed out Alex quickly. He kept his eyes focused on Duke Roger's face, though Alex was also careful to keep his mental wall up. He could not afford to be distracted and have his mind overwhelmed.

The duke waved his hand dismissively. "Cautiousness, then."

"What do you want?" asked Alex, though he thought he knew.

"Logic," commented the duke approvingly. "A good head and no deviations from the main topic permitted."

Alex felt oddly like a specimen being observed.

"I want you."

"Me?"

"Yes. I want you. I want you and your friendship with my cousin. I want you and your excellent swordsman skills. I want you and your quick mind." There was a pause, during which the only thing that could be heard was a dripping of water somewhere in the room. In a whisper, Duke Roger ended, "I want you to kneel before me and join me."

Alex longed to violently indicate his thoughts, but that would not solve anything. "Why me?"

"It is for all of the reasons before."

Alex reconsidered the matter briefly, calculating possibilities, before delivering his answer. "Never."

"Never is a long time."

The page wondered if there might be a hidden threat in the short statement the duke had given. "I am certain."

"Why, Alexander?"

"The current king is good."

"And how do you know this? Is it because you are told this? Do you believe all that you are told?"

Alex was repulsed at the idea of such idiocy. "No, I do not. However, I know enough to confirm what was said."

"It was your current king who began the Three-Year War between fiefs Jognam and Longwatch, and it was he who condemned both families to death when they hid amongst the gentle people of Wynward to use Wynward's peaceful history as a shield."

"It was his decision to make," answered Alex quietly, though he was considering this new knowledge. There had been rumors, of course, that King Roald had favored Longwatch and displaced a high-positioned Jognam for a Longwatch, and that this was all with the intention of beginning a grudge between the two families. Then, after the bloody battles between them over a period of three years, they had hidden in the fief of Wynward. Unfortunately, the king had been tired of the battles, by then renamed the "Three-Year War", and ordered all members of the Jognam and Longwatch families dragged back to Corus. Somewhere along the line, it had been misunderstood as "kill". When Wynward did not give him the refuge Jognam and Longwatch members, Wynward was burned, and three fiefs were destroyed in three days.

A knowing smile on Duke Roger's face told Alex that the duke knew just what Alex had thought of. It was disconcerting.

"Anyways, you have explained some of the changes you wish to make, and some of them are unnecessarily bloody," remarked Alex. "You will be sanctioning the deaths of many people with the instant death penalty for any crime. I believe that petty theft does not require instant death."

The duke looked pityingly at Alex. "You have personally killed a few people yourself."

Alex twitched as he lost control of himself for a moment, but he could not stop his face from paling. He breathed inward slowly. "That is different," he stated calmly.

"How so?" Duke Roger knew that he had found a weak point, and he intended to capitalize on it. "There are still stories circulating about the time when you killed two bandits with one stroke."

"That was in defense."

"To kill criminals, I would be defending our society from those with fewer morals," said the duke. Then, he glanced at Alex's drawn expression and asked, "But still, if you believe that to slay a man in defense justifies a death, why are you affected?"

Alex was silent.

Knowing that the page's guilt had flared up, fueled by Duke Roger's remarks, the duke continued, "Whoever the bandits you have slain were, they, too, had families, loyalties, and lives before you helped them out of this existence." He reveled in the boy's discomfort.

There were many situations Alex had been in before, but this was something new. Regardless, he was determined not to allow the smiling duke to manipulate him. The guilt buried itself under feigned indifference.

"No matter. Let us continue our negotiations."

"There are no negotiations. I already denied the offer."

"You will find that I do not give up easily. Even death will never thwart my goals. I will always return to achieve."

Chilled by the implications, Alex quickly replied, "You waste your time."

"And only time may tell." There was an oddly curious look in the duke's eyes. "After you understand, you will reconsider your answer. I can eliminate your life, if you feel it necessary."

"What must I understand?"

"I will do things the current king only dreams of doing. I will unite the countries, including those on the outskirts of the world, so that all countries will be under one leader. Under the current minor monarchies, there are minor areas on the outskirts of the world as we know it which are controlled by wicked men or weak leaders."

"Such a system could easily become a dictatorship," observed Alex.

The duke flashed the page a beaming smile. "You have an excellent mind. Yes, it could, which is why only a person with control, and a person with good minds behind him, can achieve such a thing." Duke Roger stared at Alex. "You are very similar to Taledar the Tactician."

Alex could not help it. He gaped at the comparison. "He was an evil tyrant!"

The exclamation amused Duke Roger. "No, he was a complex human, just as you are."

Alex tried to recall the legends of Taledar the Tactician from Sir Myles' classes. Taledar had been a king from before Tortall had been established. Taledar had been the son of Gerald the Magnificent, who had conquered most of the known world. Taledar ruled over that conquered area until his death. His realm had been affluent and his rule great, but, despite his famed intellect and strategies, Taledar had a reputation for unnecessary cruelty. After Taledar the Tactician's death, the countries had broken off to rule themselves once again. "I have nothing similar to that cruel creature's characteristics."

Duke Roger raised an eyebrow. "Really? Both of you are intelligent. Both of you have a capability to understand. Both of you are excellent swordsmen. There are many similarities. Most importantly, both of you will aid another man conquer the world." He laughed slightly and added, "Taledar the Tactician was only listed in the books as being a cruel tyrant because after the countries broke off to govern themselves, they wanted to prove that it was morally justified. Taledar assisted his father when he was no older than you are now because Taledar abhorred the corruption, disorder, and misery in the world. It was because of his attempts to eliminate those things that he is now misrepresented as cruel."

"Parts of his ruling area were notorious for those very problems," pointed out Alexander.

"No, it was those who rebelled against him. They began a small rebellion, an armed resistance, which caused money which might otherwise have been used for education or improvements to be used for the military."

Caught up in the conversation, Alex abandoned his indifferent façade and frowned. "A portion also goes towards the pleasures of the nobility. Or, rather, I assume it did."

"Most likely," agreed the duke, "though a very small percentage goes towards the pleasures of the court. Back then, it was most certainly less than that which was used towards the military as a direct effect of the rebellions which began in Taledar the Tactician's later years of rule… and those little rebellions claimed that they fought for peace."

Alex corrected, "They thought that they were fighting for freedom and that peace would follow."

"So they were fighting because they wanted peace? Is it not a contradiction?"

Alex realized that they had swerved far from the original topic. "I will not change my mind."

"You are young and make your decisions quickly," said the duke with an indulgent smile. "Reconsider, and we may continue tomorrow."

The page quickly left, relieved to be away from the dangerous man and his precarious topics.

* * *

"Alex," called Page Alan as he looked for assistance with his math homework. 

Alex stood up and opened the door. When he saw the paper the priests had handed out in the red-haired page's hands, Alex knew just what Alan wanted. "I will help," he sighed, "but you need to help me when I end up getting in trouble and have to clean the stables again."

Alan nodded eagerly and invited himself into the room.

Alex thought that Alan's bobbing head looked suspiciously like a carrot in boiling water, but Alex was tired. At least, that was his explanation to himself, because one was not supposed to compare one's friends to vegetables. Even if he was not thinking properly, he would have to find his mind again, because he had agreed to help his young friend. Alex smiled in a way that did not quite reach his eyes--- he was so fatigued--- and sat down to explain a problem to Alan.

Finally, the evening concluded. It had been a tiring day. Alex lay down on his bed, wondering what the next day would bring.


	2. Chapter Two: Tactics

**Chapter Two: Tactics **

"Traitors are never looked upon kindly. If I were to join you, how would you expect me to be accepted as anything other than a traitor?" Alex had thought this out a while and felt that he had a valid defense.

Duke Roger smiled unpleasantly. "That matter is very simple to resolve. You may change your name, just as Taledar the Tactician did. You did not think that he was always called Taledar, did you?"

Actually, Alex had. It showed in his face that the unexpected information surprised him.

"Had he not changed his name, there would have been unnecessary consequences."

"Then, you want me to betray my friends, join you, and give up my identity?" The page was nothing short of horrified. Identity was an important concept, especially for a boy not yet grown like Alexander of Tirragen. Identity was a way through which a child learned her or his conviction of self. To remove one's identity was a terrible thing to do. Alex inwardly tensed as he realized that he should have expected such a vulgar demand from a person like Duke Roger. However, the carefully curious expression on Alex's face never faded through his thoughts, nor did the mental wall Alex had set up to protect his thoughts.

"Oh?" asked the duke with a smile, as usual. "Would you be giving up your identity?" He paused and leaned closer to the page--- so close that Alex could see Duke Roger's wrinkles, not that Alex wanted to. "Or might you find your identity?"

Alex considered it. "No. Betrayal of one's self is not a valid path for finding an identity."

The duke simply smiled mysteriously, as though he already knew that Alex was beginning to waver, and waved Alex away.

* * *

It was noon as Alex stepped out. Although he desperately wanted to research Taledar the Tactician, Alex also wanted to have a duel. A duel would allow him to express some of the confusion and irritation he felt physically. Whenever Duke Roger spoke with Alex, Alex was always relieved from a few duties which otherwise might have been assigned to him. It was bribery. That, and a demonstration of what Alex would be able to enjoy if he accepted the offer.

Abhorrent.

Loyalty was more than a few free hours.

Still, Alex could not bring himself not to take advantage of this time. He headed towards the library, walking slowly and gracefully like a cat. All the while, he thought about how to go about the research. It would be difficult to do with only one person… luckily, providence smiled upon him, for there was Page Alan standing in the hall, balancing a precariously tipping pile of---

A sharp crash resounded through the nearly empty hall. Alan groaned and bent down to pick up the books. "I cannot believe Sir Myles needs all of these," grumbled the red-haired page.

Always one to help his friends, Alex hurried over to pick up some books. In short time, the floor was cleared. "Are these for Sir Myles?" asked Alex.

"Yes, but I do not know why he needs all of these," grumbled Alan.

"Well, he is a history instructor, and books are needed for research." Alex tilted his head to find a better view of one of the titles. It read: Legendary Rulers Through the Ages. "I say, Alan, let me borrow that book a moment."

Two purple eyes were turned up to him curiously. "Why do you need it?"

Alex considered what he could say and how much he should say. He measured his words and said, "I am researching Taledar the Tactician. Duke Roger assigned it. I was looking for that book, but I did not know that you took it from the library already."

"Oh." Alan, appeased at the explanation, gestured for Alex to take the book, so Alex did. "Just give it to Sir Myles later."

"I shall," answered Alex as he walked towards his room, intent on doing some reading.

Unfortunately, the book proved to be simple. It only told him what he had already known: that Taledar the Tactician was brilliant and cruel. Alex flung the book onto his bed in disgust. He knew what Duke Roger would offer next: knowledge. To someone whose life was measured in numbers, knowledge was of great value. How could Alex maneuver out of the net which had been cast? He realized that he might have to ask Sir Myles for information. Even though Sir Myles seemed perpetually drunk, that old knight was still the history instructor. He had to know something.

* * *

Duke Roger smile at the young page. "Did you have a restful night?"

"Yes," lied Alex. He had actually been restless, tortured by thoughts of how else Duke Roger might manipulate actions. All of the strings had led back to the fact that the duke was a genius, and that it would be very difficult to triumph over Duke Roger.

"You are lying," accused Duke Roger.

Alex kept an indifferent façade, though he was surprised that the Duke had noticed.

"Do not worry… you will learn not to lie to me. Have you reconsidered?"

Concisely and vehemently, "I have not."

"I know," answered the duke kindly. "After all, if you were to join me immediately, it would be too simple to persuade you to turn against me. What price would buy you?"

"Nothing."

"What do you want? What will sway you?"

"I am not bought."

"Is there nothing you want? Knights can become very poor paid on their salary from funding a warhorse, armor, and everything else you sword-clashers need."

Although Alex knew that he should simply ignore the duke, he could not let that be. "I seek to become a knight for honor, not for wealth."

"Everyone has a price, and it does not have to be by coin." Duke Roger's glittering eyes regarded Alex carefully. "It can be anything you desire."

Testing the statement, Alex asked, "What if I wanted all of Tortall?"

"I would give it." There was a pause. "But you do not want that, do you? What are your wishes? What is your price?"

Alex realized that Duke Roger was dangerous--- very dangerous. All of these words were meant to convince the page to question his beliefs. At this point, it mattered less that Alex believed what the duke said and more that Alex doubted and scrutinized. Since the page rarely assumed already, it was not difficult to lead his thoughts in such a direction.

"You want the power to better your country. I know, for I have spoken with your instructors. However, to do that, you must have the influence and power to do so."

The page shook his head, not trusting himself to speak.

"Knowledge, then? You alone, out of those children you call your friends--- Gareth, Raoul, Alan, and Prince Jon--- have the intellect to know and the will to change. Those others let their thoughts show plainly while you, my wise little page, know to hide and creep until the moment comes. They play with swords only, but you know how to play with words. You must love knowledge."

"Many people can offer me knowledge."

"Where are they?"

"Regardless, I would want to back the good."

"So you think me evil?"

Alex twitched.

Duke Roger laughed. "What is good and what is evil? They are simply labels given to thoughts and actions based on beliefs."

The page closed his eyes. Lord Arthur Tirragen, Alex's father, had died many years ago, but his father had written similar things. Declared a heretic and a rebel, Lord Arthur had eventually fallen into ignominy and ruin. Everything chimed too close to the past. Alex had not been trained for politics, so Duke Roger's mannerisms were offsetting. It did not help that the excellently planned assault was razing away Alex's will. There was also the bizarre feeling that Duke Roger was saving a special weapon for last. What it was--- well, the mathematics of the situation were beyond Alex currently.

Across the table, Duke Roger's gleaming eyes were predatory.

Alex felt as though he were trapped. "I still refuse," he declared coldly.

"I will see you tomorrow."

* * *

The next thing to do, of course, was to deliver the borrowed book to Sir Myles and, mayhap, ask about Taledar the Tactician. It sounded simple, but the drunk old man had never been appealing to Alex. In Alex's opinion, a teacher should not seem constantly inebriated. Sir Myles adhering to and advocating of the Code was welcome, though. The Code was important. It kept order and kept the morals of men sharpened for application.

The sound of Gary's boisterous laughter from down a corridor distracted Alex from his thoughts. Alex did not feel like seeing the people who Duke Roger kept encouraging the page to betray, so Alex turned and walked in the opposite direction. There was more than one way to the history room, after all.

Alex wanted to put away all thoughts of the smiling duke from his mind. For the page to see his friends would only encourage the strange thoughts to return. He had been avoiding them as much as he could recently. Ever since Duke Roger had approached with the offer, Alex had found himself desiring more time alone. It created a distance between Alex and everyone else--- except for Duke Roger, who insistently pushed towards Alex--- but Alex preferred to consider everything logically by himself. His friends were not capable of evaluating a situation unemotionally, judging by pure numbers and facts, or truths.

Sir Myles would be unable to help him. There was nothing an old, drunk man could do. Not to mention, Duke Roger most likely knew all about Taledar the Tactician and was willing to use all the points to the duke's advantage.

The young page quietly slipped away to his rooms as he heard Gary's laughter, loud and booming, echo down a corridor again.


	3. Chapter Three: The Price

**Chapter Three: The Price **

Alex curled and stretched like a cat when the barest hint of sunlight began shining on his face. He was about to go back to his sleep when he remembered all that had happened. He had finally been able to find some information on Taledar the Tactician.

As it would be, Taledar was originally a brilliant youth named Monivar ep Rue who had sided with Gerald, the brother of a king, to bring the world to its knees. Monivar had found his companions, amongst them, a prince, unintelligent and incapable of holding equal conversation. His companions could not know or understand the change he felt was necessary. So it was, that Monivar felt that only by assisting Gerald could change be brought forth. After their success, Monivar had changed his name to prevent any conflicts which might ensue from those who had previously known him. Gerald the Magnificent had been childless and impotent, so the genius, though politically inept and apathetic, Taledar had been adopted. Unfortunately, Taledar had been a tactician, a warrior. He had not been a politician. Without enough gentle words of soothing to calm the people, his realm dissolved into conflict after the end of his life.

The page sighed and shook his dark hair as he considered how Duke Roger could use this information against him. There were parallels, certainly, but the tales need not end the same way. Alex also wondered how Monivar had been swayed towards the way history wrote things. Had it also been like this, through small conversations and the temptation to do good? How had Gerald persuaded Monivar to betray his life in favor of following another man's ambition?

Alex's mood darkened as he began pondering his current situation. How long would these conversations with Duke Roger continue? It was all a farce, unnecessary and wasteful. Alex would never turn. There had to be a limit to Duke Roger's patience, and Alex would find it. After all, plotting took time, and Duke Roger would need to plot for a while. Alex would delay and wait, and eventually, the duke would make a mistake.

* * *

"Have you reconsidered?" 

"No," Alex answered shortly.

The duke laughed. It sounded malicious, because Alex knew Duke Roger's true character. "I always obtain what I desire."

"If you always win, then what would a challenge be worth?" replied Alex with some curiosity. Alas, he did not realize that every word he exchanged brought him closer to the line he had engraved during their first meeting.

"It would be seeing how quickly I can overwhelm an opponent, or how quickly I can achieve my desire." Orange mage-fire glowed around the duke's hand. "I know that there is something you want. I need only find what it is."

"I want blood, honor, and loyalty. I have it all already."

Duke Roger sneered. "Blood? Honor? Loyalty? To what extent do you have it?"

Alex abandoned his façade of indifference for a single moment to smile mysteriously. "It extends as far as I believe."

"Meanwhile, tell me why you abhor my offer."

"It is wrong," answered Alex firmly.

"You have told me all that before. Yet why? What definition was given to offer such a strong emotion against this?"

The page breathed inward heavily, struggling to regain himself. He was so tired of resisting--- no, it was something Duke Roger was doing to lower his defenses. Slowly, carefully, he said, "My father, Lord Arthur Tirragen, believed that definitions merged until they were unidentifiable. He mixed the concepts of opposing sides until they were only pieces of grey in a world of black and white. He was called a heretic and a rebel. He was denounced and fell into ruin…" Alex glanced at Duke Roger's smiling face and bitterly observed that the man was grinning with the belief of oncoming triumph. "But you knew all of this already, did you not?" The man planned well and had most likely done research.

"You want a family."

"No," denied Alex, though it was true.

"You poor orphaned boy, cared for by your mother's family only because they have no other choice."

Alex's façade fell away to reveal his dark eyes staring intensely, angrily at the duke.

"I know your price now."

Slowly and stiffly, Alex looked away. He had lost his façade for a moment, and his weakness had been seen. However, there was no way Duke Roger could create a family. Not even the greatest mage in the world could do such a thing. The only being who could do something like this would be a god, and the duke, powerful though he was or wished to be, was no god. "Enlighten me," challenged the page.

"Family."

"You cannot create one of the type I want." If this was a roundabout way for Duke Roger to express his desire to adopt Alexander of Tirragen, Alex was not sure he would be happy with the idea.

"I need not create it. You already have one family member who is alive."

With great surprise, Alex asked, "Truly?" There was a hopeful tone in his voice he did not hide in time.

"Yes, a sister. She accepted my sponsorship and is an associate."

Alex felt his hopes die as quickly as they had formed. He had almost believed the duke for a moment, only kept from full belief by the chain of reality. "It is cruel of you to tease me in this way," he said dully in a low voice. "My parents had but one child: myself."

"Yes, your parents. Your father had an affair with an Eldorne. The woman died in childbirth, but the illegitimate daughter was adopted by the woman's sibling. The girl was raised as an Eldorne. Do you want to know her name?"

"Slander," accused Alex weakly. He desperately wanted a family, even if it was to be found in the remnants of an old affair, but he did not want to betray his friends to be with his family.

"It is all true." Duke Roger passed over a few letters of proof, which Alex opened hurriedly.

Several moments later, with an unreadable face, Alex asked softly, "What is her name?"

"Delia."

Alex was uncertain of what to do now. He had always believed that family was important. It was cruel of fate to finally find his family and throw it against his beliefs. It was not entirely odd that his sister would be working for Duke Roger, considering that his sister's father had the most unusual ideas. How could Alex continue on the side he was now that he knew his sister would be on the other side of the line?

The duke smiled consolingly. "Yes, a family." The turmoil in young Tirragen's mind was expected.

"Life is spiteful," remarked Alex finally.

Duke Roger smiled. The boy was beginning to accept his fate. "Indeed, but it is our duty, as intelligent beings, to cross over life's hurdles."

Alex felt cold. Even as a logical creature who favored measurement by numbers and facts, he had not been immune to the lure of imagination. There had been many situations he had thought of in his lifetime when he wondered about family. None of them had been anything like this. He tried to salvage the situation. "Even if she is your associate, if she does not accept me, then it is still not a family."

The smile on the duke's face widened. "She acknowledges you." Another letter was passed between them.

Alexander opened the cream-colored letter, slicing through the wax seal with a fingernail, to see the letter his sister had sent him. He briefly scanned the soft script and its childish contents.

_Dear Alexander, _

_My name is Delia. A nice man called Duke Roger told me the true circumstances of my birth, and that you are my older brother. He said that he will sponsor me when I am presented in court. He also said that he will inform you of our relationship. I have always known that I am illegitimate, because my father, or my uncle, really, reminded me of the fact many times. _

_It is nice to know that I have family. Duke Roger is kind to me, and I know he will be kind to you, too. It is unusual to have someone motivated to bring two orphans together so that they will finally have family. I feel that we owe the duke a great debt for his kind actions. _

_I hope that you will feel it fit to contact me and pursue our blood relationship, because I have always been alone. _

_With love, _

_Delia _

Though disjointed and silly, it was still proof that his sister acknowledged him. Finally, a sister! "The call of blood to blood is strong," admitted Alex finally.

Duke Roger regarded the boy almost affectionately. "Do you see now? Everyone has a price. It is simply a question of what it is and finding it."

Alex longed to tell the duke that the offer was not accepted, but the words refused to be measured. Now that he had a sister here--- family here--- he could not continue fighting for another side. Now that he thought about it, helping Duke Roger to power so that the change Alex believed was needed could be advocated was not such a bad thing. It was simply another way to bring much-needed change.

"Will you help me to end the chaos and bring order?" asked Duke Roger grandly.

The words appealed to the mathematician in Alex's mind. There was also truthfulness in the duke's voice, so the duke did intend to bring order and eliminate chaos. Some of their goals were different, but no one could have a complete win. After all the dreams and wishes about having family, Alex could not leave now that one had been presented. It was obvious that Delia was snared by Duke Roger already, and Alex could only join her there if he wished to join her anywhere. The numbers of the situation had been changed and recalculations all suggested that the offer be accepted. If the boy wanted to be completely honest with himself, his decision and future had been designed and set the moment he had read Delia's childish, scrawling words. "I shall."

Duke Roger smiled, bright with the knowledge that he had swayed an important tool to his side. Of course, there would be many more things to do. Alexander and Delia would have to grow up so that they could aid him more fully and both would have to be trained before they could become the true assets Duke Roger knew they would be. However, a great hurdle had been overcome this day, and any effects of obstacles thereafter regarding his new associates would be lessened. Now, and he could very truthfully state this, the children were his.


End file.
